Rainbows Really do have a pot of Gold at the End
by 2xtreme-foryou
Summary: Jeff HardyOFC. What happens when Jeff meets the fourth member of team xtreme? Well, to say he fell head over heels was an understatement.


THUD Allison threw another suitcase down the stairs of her parents house in suburban New Jersey. To say she was moving out would be an understatement. Her parents had this support issue, and never saw any good in what she did for a living. She was one of TNA Wrestling's "knockouts", and her mother didn't take to kindly to the idea that she put her body on the line every night.

_"Allison, I don't understand what pleasure you find with jumping around like a slut in clothes that don't even fit you, and rolling around on a dirty mat with other dirty girls" _

_"Its nothing like you think of it mom, there's so much more to it than that, and if you actually took the time to see how much I put my neck on the line every night, you just might get it through that paranoid prejudice skull of yours!" She shouted back._

_"How dare you…"_

_"How dare I what? Tell you the truth? Is that it mom…your afraid to hear the truth, because you know that's what you've come down to? Are you too afraid to face the fact that I actually when out and accomplished something with myself, unlike you who just got married straight out of college for the money?"_

_"How dare you…"_

_"Limited choice of vocabulary I see!" Allison said with an icy tone "Don't you worry your pretty little head off mom; I'll be out of here as soon as I can pack everything up!" And with that she stormed out of the kitchen and upstairs to begin packing, and finding a place to live._

Allison threw the last packed bag down the flight of stairs, and then made her way down. She walked carefully into the kitchen and saw her mother sitting there reading the paper. Not acknowledging the fact that her mother was there, she grabbed a few bottles of water from the fridge, grabbed her keys from the counter, slung her purse over her shoulder and walked out of the house…for good.

ALLISON'S POV

I walked out of the house and to my car parked in the driveway. I pulled my sunglasses out of my bag and got into the car; started it and began my drive away from New Jersey.

**2 hours into the trip**

I was now on the phone with the owner of TNA, and he was telling me all about how I needed to turn my car around and go to the WWE offices in New York, because Vince McMahon wanted me to be part of the WWE.

"Are you sure this isn't some sick joke Steve?"

"I'm sure Ali, besides, why would I make you turn your car all the way around…so that I could prank my favorite diva, I think not, especially with the price of gas and-"

"OK…OK! I'm on my way back into the city, I'll talk to you later" and with that I hung up my phone and made my way to New York City.

"This is going to make my life very interesting" I said to no one in particular "and I really need to stop talking to myself" I laughed at my last comment and then turned on my stereo, only to have 36 crazyfists come blaring from the speakers.

Once I reached the city, I parked my car in some parking garage and started walking up towards Time Square. Once I reached the building I walked in and stopped at the receptionist's desk in the lobby.

"Hi, can I help you?" The woman asked.

"Umm, yea, I have a meeting with Mr. McMahon at 4:30"

"Ok dear, and your name?"

"Oh right, Allison Arden" I said with a slight laugh.

"Oh yes of course, the young woman from TNA, the elevators are right down there, it's the 9th floor"

"Thank you" and with that I made my way to the elevators.

Once I reached the 9th floor I was met by another receptionist.

"May I help you?" the lady asked.

"Yes, my name is Allison Arden; I have a meeting with Mr. McMahon at 4:30"

"Right this way" and I followed her down a long hall to a door that read "Vincent Kennedy McMahon". The lady opened the door and gestured for me to walk in. I slowly walked into the room, and there was Vinny Mac himself, sitting at a desk looking down at whatever he was doing. Suddenly his head shot upright and he looked directly at me.

"Ah you must be Allison Arden, please come in" He said smiling lightly.

I walked into the office and noticed 3 other people sitting in the office, two guys and a girl. I sat down in one of the chairs opposite the desk and just waited for him to say something.

"You don't have to be so quiet, I won't kill you" he laughed, which earned a small laugh to escape my lips.

"Anyway, I suppose Steve told you why you were here?"

"Yea, he did"

"We want to sign you to the WWE, and make you a part of the most popular group on RAW right now, team xtreme" he said gesturing towards the other people sitting in the room.

"That sounds great, thank you!"

"Now all you need to do is give me some basic information, and then you are on your way with these three over here" he laughed.

"We're not that bad" the girl said "I can say that much about myself, I don't know about these two" she laughed again.

"Ok Allison" Vince started "Birthday?"

"July 18th, 1981"

"What's your full name?"

"Allison Marie Arden"

"And do you have a stage name?"

"Pixie, P-I-X-I-E."

"Very creative, I like that" one of the guys in the room stated.

"Yea, thanks" I laughed.

"And how about music, do you have an entrance song for when you do singles matches?"

"Umm, yea, Favorite Game by The Cardigans"

"And last but not least, where do you live?"

Oh shit, this could be bad, umm think Ali, do you tell your wonderful story, or make some crappy story up? Well…you don't want to lie to the boss, so I guess you could tell the truth. Yea, tell the truth, no harm in that.

"Well I just kind of moved out of my parent's home in New Jersey, there was this big blow out argument and I decided to just pick up and leave, so I don't have a place to live at the moment."

"Are you saying that you don't have a home?" The other guy asked looking concerned.

"Yea, pretty much" I managed out with a laugh.

"This might seem weird, but you could come live with me" The girl said.

"That's real nice of you, but I don't want to impose, really."

"Well, we need to get to know each other, so why not? It could be a lot of fun, I mean Cameron is a small place but we make our own fun, Jeff has dirt bikes, and guitars and we always throw giant parties when were home…" she trailed off.

"Ok…Ok, you convinced me" I laughed "Just, where is Cameron?"

"North Carolina!" The guy with the rainbow hair stated enthusiastically.

"Oh wow, that's far from here, but, ah what the hell!" I smiled a pretty big smile and noticed that the three of them were all smiling too.

"Ok Allison, I'll put your address as Amy's, and you're free to go, so to speak" Vince stated.

"Thank you so much" I shook his hand and walked out of the office with the three people.

"Thanks again, I really appreciate it, you have no idea."

"It's no problem, I could use the company around the house" She laughed. "I'm Amy Dumas by the way; this is my boyfriend Matt Hardy"

"Nice to meet you!" I laughed "Oh, who's the other guy that was in there?"

"Oh…he's right there", Matt started as he walked over to the guy and pulled him over to Amy and me. "This freak right here is my brother Jeff. Jeff this is Allison"

"Hi Allison" he said as Matt held him still.

"Hey, you guys can call me Ali though, it's a lot easier."

"Ok, cool" Amy said.

We started to make our way out of the offices and to a small diner to get some food. I had finally found something I was good at and people to share it with. I have a new home, new friends, and a future to focus on!


End file.
